The turn of the world
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: Living at the end of the world things can't really get much worse... but they somehow do. With the last remaining humans separated and the safe haven destroyed, read through their struggles, losses and love stories as they try and survive as the Earth crumbles under their feet. Phan, Kickthestickz, Cherimon, Jean Hobbs, it's all in this slightly over dramatic end of the world fic.
1. Prologue

**So here we are, the start of a new fic. I've been quite excited about this one so I hope you like it :) I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FICTION. With that in mind, enjoy! :)**

Day 25

Hello, my name is Lillith. If you are reading this then chances are this happened long ago, it might even be in a history book or two. This is the story of how it all ended. I've decided to keep a diary and note down the events of what happens here, hoping that one day someone else's eyes will read this and they will know the truth. Okay... let's start at the very beginning.

It was a normal day on Earth... a Tuesday I believe, when everything started going wrong. First we noticed the sun getting dimmer, then scientists discovered that there was suddenly 25% less oxygen in the atmosphere. The world went into hysterics at the news. I remember my family trying to convince me and my brother, James, to go underground. We both thought it was a stupid idea but parents around the globe were going mad to protect their children. Then the final thread was cut, they came. The men who ripped the world, and my family, apart. They flew down from the sky like angels in metal. They claimed peace upon Earth and offered us a new home on a distant planet where the human race could thrive again. I know what you are thinking, 'Aliens? Seriously?' But there is nothing more to say about it. They came down, offered us a new start and the human race grovelled at their feet begging to be taken to safety. The oxygen had been slowly draining away and by the time we accepted their offer the air was barly breatheable.

But then it all turned. They started, without warning, to shot people down in the streets. They captured some of us, tortured some of us and killed the rest. My mother and father were stolen away in the night to become slaves to the metal devils (as we called them). I recall my brother screaming out for them at night... until there was a loud gun shot and silence. I knew what had happened but I couldn't bring myself to look. So I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I was barely 15 as I ran through the streets, dodging the devils and picking up survivors like myself. We ran, together as one.

And that brings us to today, well my today at least. So here I am, 15 year old Lillith, with 17 other people (of different ages but no children and no elders) living in a hideout in the heart of the UK. We fend for ourselves, hunt and gather supplies on a rotation, keep look out on shifts and protect survivers when they are found. This is day 25 of the end of the world.

~Lillith

**That was just a quick filling-in prologue thingy. I hope you enjoy this fic, see ya' soon :) R&R for Llama biscuits (seriously, they are amazing)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey :) So this is now my only on going fanfic since I finished Never forget (I'll probably start another one soon tbh) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lillith's POV

"Dan? Dan, where are you? Daaaaan? Oh my God, where is he?"

We had just run a drill of what to do if we were ever attacked. Everyone had gone to their stations in record time but now some of them were missing and when you're hiding from robotic angels who want to kill you missing people isn't good.

"Emily"

A girl with long black hair, black skinny jeans and a black vest top came running up to me. She was carrying her bow and arrows (which she took everywhere with her).

"Lillith, there's still no sign of them" she sighes

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking. I'll be fine, we will find them"

She smiled a little. Emily Green, best hunter in the group, very skilled with a bow and arrow... and my best friend since we were 4. And here we are discussing about lost people at the end of the world. Just then a tall, muscular, blonde haired boy came rushing up to us

"What Justin?"

"Found, we've found them" he beamed at us

I smiled with relief "Where? Quick, bring them here"

Behind Justin appeared 4 people I knew well: Dan Howell, Chris Kendal, Alex Day and Jack Howard

"Dan!" I heard Phil scream as he ran over to him

"Oh my God, Chris you're okay" PJ ran over and embraced his friend

"Alex!" A mountain of blonde curls flew past me as Carrie sprinted over to Alex (I think she fancies him but it's none of my bussiness really)

"Jack..." Dean steps up to Jack as through afraid he wasn't real

I smile at them all before turning to Justin

"Well done, you saved them!"

"It was nothing really..."

Our eyes lock and for one blissful moment I swim in those glowing blue eyes. Then he coughes awkwardly and we both lower our gaze

"Um... well I should um"

"Yeah..."

He quickly shuffles off.

I should probably explain, me and Justin have been friends since like ever. And I've noticed lately that my bff feelings towards him are changing towards... well, you know what I mean!

I look down at the log book to make sure everyone was here

_Lillith Young- check_

_Emily Green- check_

_Annie Smith- yes I'm here your idiotness _(Me and Annie don't really get on well, I'll explain later)

_Justin Hunter- check x _(He put a kiss, oh my god he... calm Lillth)

_Connor James- check_

_Dan Howell- check_

_Phil Lester- check (tell Dan I love him)_

"Daaan!"

"Yeah?"

"Phil told me to tell you he loves you"

Dan blushed and turned to Phil before pecking him on the lips (They've been dating since before we knew them)

_Chris Kendal- check_

_PJ Liguori- check_

_Alex Day- check babes ;) _(They didn't call him the ladies man for nothing)

_Carrie Fletcher- check_

_Jack Howard- check_

_Dean Dobbs- check_

_Jack Harries- yeah bitch, I'm here _(I'll tell you later)

_Finn Harries- nope, I'm not here, this is just a ghost _(This too)

"Okay, everyone is here"

I close the book and scan the faces of my friends. Eventhough we may be the only humans left on the planet and that sooner or later something bad is going to happen, everyone is smiling and laughing like they were all just round someones house for tea. I couldn't help but smile a little myself at the pure beauty of it. All of us surviving together, we will make it through... I know we will.

**So that chapter was just a kind of these-are-the-characters-and-their-personalities kind of thing. More characters will be coming in later and the next chapter is when something interesting will actually start to happen. R&R for cookies :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Helloooo, so here is when things start... happening lets say :) Enjoy! (just to say, this is a direct follow from the last chapter)**

Suddenly there was a huge sound that was like a hundred claps of thunder. The ground shook, people lost their balance, things fell from shelves and hit the unforgiving stone floor.

"What-?"

I look around at every one, making sure they are okay... shaken up but no one was hurt.

"Emily, Justin, Dan and Alex go just outside and check if anyone is out there... but only JUST outside the doors. Connor, find Jack and Finn and do an inside perimeter search. Jack, Dean, Carrie go find Annie and make sure the food stores are okay. Every one else... so Phil, Chris, Peej stay with me and stand by"

I could see by the look on every one's faces that they didn't like the plan, I hated separating friends (and couples in Dan and Phil's case) in such dangerous times but I had to play people to their best abilities.

"I'm sorry guys but come on"

They all nodded slowly, collected appropriate weapons and separated off with their groups. I stood with my shot gun poised with Chris and PJ either side of me and Phil behind. We waited... and waited and waited. Nothing, not even a whisper. I started to feel the fear bubble up inside me... what if- no! I cannot think like that, must stay positive. Minutes rolled by, still nothing

"Guys, I think we need to f-"

I was stopped mid sentence by an ear splitting scream followed by the horrific sound of stone being smashed. I looked up to see a huge chunk of the cave ceiling flying towards me, I knew it was too late to get out of the way. I look just in time to see PJ and Chris dive out the way holding onto each other and Phil sprinting towards the doors. Then it hit me like a bull; the weight crushing my ribs and the pressure pushing down on my legs. The last thing I felt was a small, salty tear roll down my cheek as my vision clouded and my brain lost air

_"I have failed"_

Dan's POV

The cave began to fall inwards. I struggled against Justin and Alex as they pulled me back

_"Phil, Phil was in there. He's dead... he's gone"_

"PHIIIIL!" I scream as tears rushing down my face in a sour river. Finally Justin and Alex let go of me but I fall to the floor and sob into my hands

"Phil, Phil, please no" I whimper quietly. I vaguely hear Emily sobbing in the background... Lillith was in there too, her best friend. I cry for what seemed hours more until I heard

"Phil?" In Alex's voice

I look up to see a slightly broken and cut, shaking Phil staring down at me. He looked a total mess but I didn't care; it was Phil, really Phil. He was okay... he was alive. I jumped up and leapt on him like a tiger, pulling him into the tightest hug as we toppled over.

"Oh my God Phil, you're okay"

"Yeah... I'm f-fine"

I looked up into his ice blue eyes to see he was crying

"Phil, whats-"

"Lillith, Chris and PJ were still inside..."

We all stared at him as the realisation struck us.

"P-Phil... was Lillith..." Emily trailed off. Phil turned to her

"I'm so sorry... I couldn't save her"

"NOOOOO" she wailed as she fell to the floor and tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Alex ran over to her but she shoved him away

"Y-You" she pointed accusingly at Phil "This is your fault! If you hadn't been so selfish you could have saved her. This is all you!"

"Emily, don't-" I start to say

"No! Shut up Dan! I blame you too. If you weren't here Phil wouldn't have cared about getting out to you and would have saved h-her. I hate you! All of you!"

With that she sprinted off into the uncharted woods

"Emily! No! It's not safe" but it was too late, she was gone. Phil suddenly started sobbing hysterically

"Phil, hey no. It's okay, shhhh" I take him in my arms and rock back and forth trying to comfort him. Alex and Justin stood awkwardly and stared at us. There was a long, painful silence.

"I'm going in" Justin announced suddenly

"What? Justin no, you can't, it's too-"

"No Dan, I have to. People are still in there and there may be some hope left for them. And Lillith... I loved Lillith with all my heart and I never got to tell her, I owe her just this once."

We stare wide-eyed at him before all nodding slowly

"And I'm going after Emily" Alex said, we looked at him shocked but he simply grabbed his shot gun and ran out into the maze of trees.

"Good bye Dan, Phil... Wish me luck"

"Good luck" me and Phil say together. With that he jogs towards the stone wreckage, leaving me and my boyfriend alone... with no weapons... how are we going to survive now? I turn to Phil, my expression set straight

"We will get out of this, I promise"

**I told you things would start happening :) But sorry if that was a bit crap... I didn't expect this twist to happen when I started writing this chapter but it kind of happened on it's own, and I quite liked it so yeah... this story is going somewhere very different to where I first thought it was going. But anyway, hope you liked it at least just a little bit :) R&R for an invisible llama ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people who may or may not be reading this... that doesn't even make any sense... Anyway, some kickthestickz in this chapter :) Enjoy!**

"Chris? Chris?... Chriiiiis?"

"...Peej?"

"Oh my God Chris, where are you?"

PJ felt a hand wrap itself around his and instantly knew it was Chris's hand. They were both lying next to each other, buried under a mountain of rocks; to both their surprise they were still alive even though an entire cave had just fallen on them. Their food and weapons had been lost in the falling rocks, they could barely move as their bodies pressed together in a weirdly not uncomfortable position, the air was hot and they were loosing oxygen quickly... but neither of them seemed to care. They were just happy the other was with them, alive. They lay in silence before Chris suddenly felt PJ's lips accidentally brush his own but PJ didn't seem to notice. In all honesty, Chris had liked PJ for a long time... a very long time but he knew he could never tell him. He blushed hot red in the darkness at the sudden contact.

"What?" PJ asked

"What what?"

"You're blushing"

"You couldn't possibly know that, it's pitch black dark in here"

"But I can tell... I guess I just know you so well"

Chris giggled... yes giggled

"Chris... did you just _giggle_?"

"Um..."

PJ sighed, he wanted to talk to Chris but considering their position now was clearly not the time to tell him how he felt about him. So he continued the silence he had held up for the past 3 years and rolled over.

"Did I offend you or something?" Chris joked as he stared at PJ's back that was now facing him

"Well it's quite difficult to be comfortable you know!"

PJ's body stiffened when he felt Chris's arm wrap around his body and his head nuzzle into his back

"Chris... what are you-"

"Well if you're gonna be comfortable then why can't I?" Chris joked. It amazed PJ how lightheartedly he was taking this. PJ's glowing green eyes stared at the rocks in front of him as he realised how close he was to Chris. He had always been afraid of his death... but this wasn't that bad to be honest.

**Well... sorry if that was crap. I'm trying to get some inspiration for this story but I keep on hitting dead ends (basically, I'm getting writers block :( ) But I'm trying to find the motivation... R&R for Phil's blue hair ;D **


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been a while hasn't it...? Um, yeah... Hope you like this chapter :) And sorry if the first bit doesn't make sense...**

Carrie's POV

_Pain, everything hurts_

_Cold, frozen to the core_

_Missing, there's no one else_

_Death, someone's going to die..._

Jack's POV

I cough, my dust filled lungs in need of oxygen. What happened?... There was a crack and a scream and... falling... I stagger upright and look up to see my once safe home a pile of rubble and broken rock. I'm out here, alone. I stare into nothing, my ears buzzing in the silence. Suddenly there's another cough, but not from me

"J-Jack?"

I whip around to see Dean, his hair messy falling over his eyes, his face bruised, his hands cut... but he was still alive.

"Dean!" I run over to him and take him into the biggest hug

"I thought you were gone, I didn't know what happened, I didn't, I-" he mumbles into my shoulder but I barely here him. He's alive, he's okay, my best friend is okay... I let that sink in.

**This was just a filling in/intro chapter to the Jean Hobbs front :) And remember the bit from Carrie's POV for later in this fic...**


	6. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

Why is the wild so bloody cold? I mean can't mother nature get central heating or something?! I can't remember the last time I ate or slept... or saw anyone. After I left Dan, Phil and Justin I've just been walking aimlessly through the forests. God knows where I am right now... I know I certainly don't!

"Hello? Anyone there?" Urgh what am I doing, no one is out here. Just me... on my own...

Suddenly I here a rustling in the trees. My heart stops, someone else is here... shit.

"A-Alex?"

I whip around to see a very pale and ill looking Carrie swaying unsteadily. She begins to fall forwards but I rush over and catch her in my arms and slowly lower her to the ground.

"C-Carrie... what h-happened?" I try and hold back my tears for my friend at deaths door.

_Pain, everything hurts_

"There was falling and screaming. Then crushing and more screaming... then blackness."

"What? Hun, you aren't making any sense"

_Cold, frozen to the core_

"So... cold"

"I know right" I try and make her smile a little "I said mother nature should get electric heaters or something!"

She smiles a little and lets out a small noise which I can only guess is a laugh.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm not having you die on my watch sweetie"

**Is that a hint of Neribedtime I smell? ;) Sorry (not sorry). R&R for halloween inspired cookies (idk anymore) ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

"Phil? Phil, wake up babes" Dan gently shakes his lover back into the real world. They had spent their first night out in the wild, alone together. It had be cold and uncomfortable but they had made it through alive... just about. Phil mumbled and rolled over to face Dan as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" Dan smiled down at adorable, sleepy Phil. Phil smiled slightly in reply. The wind rustled through the leaves of the trees surrounding them as the couple sat in silence.

"Do you remember what it was like?" Phil suddenly questioned

"What?"

"Do you remember what it was like before this all happened? The houses, the shops, the roads... the people." Phil's voice cracked up at the last part, remembering his family, his friends, everyone he loved... and now they were gone. Dan took Phil into his arms and gently whispered "I think about them every day". And so they sat in each others arms under the thicket of wild undergrowth that may have once been someones garden, thinking about who was lost and, more importantly, the person they loved who was right beside them.

-PJ's POV-

_Die with him as a friend or die with him as a lover, die with him as a friend or risk our friendship..._

"Chris, I..."

"Hmm Peej?"

"Oh... nothing" _Jesus Christ, why do I always chicken out? I've been trying to tell him I like him for about the past hour now... He probably thinks I'm going nuts. Oh God he's nuzzling my back! Breathe Peej, calm. It's just him trying to be slightly more comfortable, it means nothing..._

-Justin's POV-

_I'm going in. It's okay Lillith. I'm going to find you, you are going to be okay and we are going to get out of this together._

**Yay for the random Justin update at the end ;D And thank you to potatoes-are-not-for-sex for literally coming out of nowhere and reviewing every chapter :) See you guys soon :D R&R for soecks (no that's not a typo, I'm seriously running out of things to give you here ;D)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**This follows directly from the last Jack and Dean chapter**

Dean's POV

I stayed close in Jack's embrace. Drinking in his smell and warmth. I started gently nuzzling into his neck until I realised what I was doing and pulled away blushing slightly. But we still remained close together, our noses almost touching, and looking into each other's eyes smiling slightly.

"D-Dean..." Jack stuttered out, suddenly seeming tense

"What?" I wrap a protective arm around him, worried about what has got him suddenly so tense

"C-Can I tell you s-something?"

"Sure, go on. What is it?"

I slowly pull us both closer together, showing Jack it's okay as I noticed small tears starting to form in his beautiful eyes.

"I..."

I gently take my hand in his and give it a squeeze. I wonder what's got him in such a state...

"Jack, whatever it is it's okay. Just t-"

My words were muffled and, at first I couldn't figured out why. Then I realised with sudden shock that Jack's lips were gracefully pressed into mine. They were soft and gentle and tasted of blueberry muffins and marshmallows. Then another realisation hit me... I was kissing him back. At first I was about to pull away, slightly disgusted in what I was doing. But I started to think it over and I realised I hadn't decided to kiss Jack back, I just did it like it was a natural reflex... like I was meant to do it.

So here I am. Standing in the wake of devastation, in the arms of my best friend, kissing him like there is no tomorrow (which in all fairness could happen), realising I actually like him...

**Sorry if that was really bad, I kind of got a mental block on how to write this. I think this may be the 5th time I've re-written this chapter now... Anyway, hope you liked it at least just a little bit and I'll hopefully see you soon :)**


End file.
